


Just the beginning

by c62



Category: King of Fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: Why did it have to be like this?





	Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short, but it was interesting to write this.

He realized he hadn't buried anyone before, and did not know how to properly arrange a funeral. Now that his big brother was gone, he realized how dependant he had been and how bad it was.

There was no one else besides him that would mourn him, a funeral for one person to attend seemed lonely and the idea was soon discarded.

Yamazaki thought that a private ceremony would be better, and he grabbed a few of his belongings before leaving. A dark shirt, one of his flowered ties, his diary and a gun, the lighter was already in his pocket. 

It hurt to walk around with those things, neatly wrapped in a newspaper, he was sorry he couldn't get anything better. To be seen by the enemy didn't really worry him. He wanted to be dead. He wanted to be with him.

The now lonely man walked for hours but could not feel tired at all, since grief was stronger than anything else he could feel. A trip back to Okinawa to let him rest by the sea was a great idea, and he dedicated some minutes to it.To be buried at the land where they met when he was still a child sounded rather sweet to him yet made his heart ache. Sorimachi liked it, the peaceful island was lovely but as someone as busy as he had been, there wasn't even the slightest chance of just moving there to enjoy life and a nice tan. Thus, a trip back to Okinawa to let him rest by the sea was something he could not do. 

Yamazaki walked until he came across a nice place, far from the road as they were, he felt no one would disturb them.

Soon his fingers started bleeding after digging into the ground, his oh so strong hand was now useless. Yamazaki quickly recalled the knife he still had in his pocket, that weapon he had used to save his own life will help him again, so he took it out and tried to finish his job. The sun was shining bright, burning his sad figure.

The hole was rather deep, bigger enough for the things to fit. He carefully opened the paper wrap to see everything just one last time. The shirt that still smelled of him, that sweet mix of fresh perfume and cheap cigarettes. How can this be happening? Why isn’t that smell coming from his body, his not dead body? Yamazaki could not bring himself to bury the diary, and much less to open it and read it but he decided he would be ready to do so one day, and after having the diary placed aside, the ceremony continued. He threw the gun into the pit, for he thought it didn't help his boss at all when he most needed it. Yamazaki quickly grabbed it again to check for bullets, realising it didn't have any. The tie went in last. Sorimachi would have wanted to smoke at a moment like that, so Yamazaki lit one and started smoking it, and he felt a strange burning in his throat as if it were the first cigarette he ever smoked. He felt like a kid again.

Yamazaki fell asleep on top of the grave once it was covered with dirt again. He was tired.


End file.
